ONLY WHEN I SLEEP
by Link9
Summary: Le cours d'une chanson, pendant une fête, Hermione se remémore ses sentiments sur un homme. Oseratelle lui avouer ce qu'elle ressent avant son départ pour Poudlard ? OS


Bonsoir à tous,

Un autre petit OS pour bien finir la soirée ! Je donne dans l'hétéro ce soir, c'est exceptionnel, profitez-en, ça ne sera pas tous les jours !

Hermione/Severus

Disclamer : rien à moi, tout à JKR et aux Coors, et à Olympe Maxime pour la traduc de la chanson… comme d'hab ! Eng ros, les griboullages entre deux verres (vers) sont à moi !

* * *

**ONLY WHEN I SLEEP**

Les têtes tournoyaient, les corps valsaient, se déhanchaient en rythme. Les cris de joie, les pleurs de ne plus se revoir emplissaient la grande salle. Pour finir l'année, McGonagall avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête réservée aux heureux reçus aux aspics.

Hermione se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit un verre de punch. Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui danser langoureusement avec Ginny, puis Ron qui tentait désespérément de draguer Lavande. Sûrement pour la rendre jalouse. S'il savait !

Elle aimait bien le jeune Weasley, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils étaient bons amis, sans plus. Elle parcourut rapidement la salle du regard, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Toujours enveloppé dans ses capes noires, qu'il faisait tourbillonner en faisant danser la directrice de Poudlard. Après tout, il pouvait bien faire cet effort car, après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'il ne croupissait pas dans une cellule d'Azkaban.

Malgré les protestations d'Harry, le monde sorcier fut obligé de réhabiliter pour la deuxième fois Severus Rogue, le ténébreux directeur de serpentard, l'implacable maître des potions, le redoutable espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle le détailla. Il ne souriait pas, bien évidemment, mais semblait assez à l'aise. Il murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de McGonagall et cette dernière souriait. Elle fixa un instant les longues mains fines de son ancien professeur de potions. Elles avaient l'air doux, chaud. Hermione aurait bien voulu les toucher, pour vérifier ses impressions. Mais elle doutait que Rogue ne le lui permette. Qu'irait-il s'encombrer d'une petite idiote, d'une Miss Je Sais Tout.

Elle allait partir à la recherche d'un partenaire de danse quand elle s'arrêta net. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Cette musique… Depuis quand McGonagall s'adonnait à la musique moldue. Pourtant, les premiers accords lui semblaient familiers. Trop familiers…

_You're only just a dreamboat_

_(tu n'es qu'une fantaisie)_

_Sailing in my head_

_(Navigant dans ma tête)_

_You swim my secret oceans_

_(tu nages en mon océan secret)_

_Of coral blue and red_

_(De corail bleu et rouge)_

Hermione se posa sur la première chaise venue et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle se souvenait de ces nuits à s'inquiéter, à rêver, à fantasmer. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, amis elle était fascinée par cet homme, par son savoir, par son génie en potion, par la grâce et la précision de ses mouvements. Le voir confectionner un antidote était un émerveillement pour les yeux.

_Your smell is incence burning_

_(Ton parfum est celui d'encens brûlant)_

_Your touch is silken yet_

_(Ton touché est soyeux)_

_It reaches through my skin_

_(Il parvint à traverser ma peau)_

_Moving from within_

_(et se mouvant de l'intérieur)_

_And clutches at my breast_

_(Il étreint ma poitrine)_

Elle se rappelait avoir fermé les yeux pour inspirer le parfum de l'homme quand il passait près d'elle. Hermione se souvenait de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait dès qu'il était prêt d'elle. Son ventre se nouait, elle tremblait. Ron et Harry pensaient que c'était par peur d'avoir une mauvaise note ou une remarque sarcastique, ils étaient bien loin du compte.

Elle l'avait observé, à la dérobée, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils sur un ouvrage de potion. Elle avait étudié avec soin toutes ses expressions de visages, peu nombreuses, pour tenter de comprendre un peu plus ce professeur, qui l'intriguait.

_But it's only when I sleep_

_(Mais c'est seulement lorsque je dors)_

_See you in my dreams_

_(Je te vois dans mes rêves)_

Oh oui, elle avait rêvé de ses mains sur son corps, de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de ce contact unique et indescriptible. Elle avait imaginé la chaleur, la douceur.

_Got me spinning round and round_

_(Tu réussis à me tourner et me retourner)_

_Turning upside down_

_(Me mettre sans dessus dessous)_

Elle s'était dit qu'un jour elle aurait le courage d'aller le trouver, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais ce projet était resté lettres mortes. Pourtant, tout son corps se retournait à son passage. Son être lui criait d'aller le trouver, de danser dans ses bras. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, restant sur sa chaise, l'observant se mouvoir parmi les couples.

_But only hear you breathe_

_(Mais je n'entend que ta respiration)_

_Somwhere in my sleep_

_(Quelque part dans mon sommeil)_

_Got me spinning round and round_

_(Tu réussis à me tourner et me retourner)_

_Turning upside down_

_(Me mettre sans dessus dessous)_

_But it's only when I sleep_

_(Mais c'est seulement lorsque je dors)_

Elle voulait quitter la salle avant que le deuxième couplet de la chanson ne l'achève émotionnellement. Cependant, c'est comme si elle avait du plomb dans ses escarpins. Elle voulait bouger, mais son corps ne répondait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la vision de Rogue dansant. Et il se débrouillait plutôt bien. En tout cas, McGonagall ne se plaignait pas d'avoir mal au pied, contrairement à Ginny. Pauvre Harry, il ne sera jamais un bon danseur…

_And I wake from slumber_

_(Et lorsque je m'éveille, encore somnolente)_

_Your shadow's disappeared_

_(Ton ombre a disparu)_

Cette phrase illustrait bien le quotidien de la préfète. Elle espérait toujours le croiser au détour d'un couloir, mais c'était en vain. Elle ne voyait que le bout de sa cape noire disparaître dans une salle, dans un bureau. A croire qu'il l'évitait.

_Your breath is just a sea mist_

_(Ton souffle n'est qu'une brume venue de la mer)_

_Surrounding my body_

_(Enveloppant mon corps)_

Elle se rappelait de tous ces matins, se réveillant, haletante, sous le regard narquois de Lavande et Parvati. Hermione n'avait aucune gêne par rapport à cela, les deux commères pouvaient imaginer ce bon leur semblaient, elles ne seraient de toutes façons pas loin de la réalité.

_I'm workin' through the daytime_

_(Je passe ma journée à travailler)_

_But when it's time to rest_

_(Mais lorsque que c'est le temps de me reposer)_

_I'm lying in my bed_

_(Je suis étendue dans mon lit)_

_Listening to my breath_

(_Écoutant ma respiration_)

_Falling from the edge_

(_Tombant du precipice_)

Hermione réussit à se lever et elle quitta la grande salle le coeur lourd. Cette chanson provoquait en elle des sentiments contradictoires et mieux valait s'éloigner de cet endroit. Elle s'assit quelques minutes après sur les marches, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Qu'elle pâle imitation de Gryffondor elle faisait ! Elle n'était pas fichue d'aller trouver le professeur Rogue et de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. S'il ne voulait pas d'elle, cela ne serait pas très grave, puisqu'elle quittait Poudlard le lendemain.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de sa position. Elle sentit juste une main se poser sur son épaule. Quand elle leva les yeux, son cœur ne se souvenait plus comment battre. Il n'y avait que ce regard pénétrant, envoûtant…

- Un problème, Granger ?

Hermione soupira. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Et bien, puisque vous le demandez…

FIN

* * *

Alors, une chtite review pour celle qui a fini cet OS à deux heures du mat ? lol

Bisous,

Link


End file.
